Uncovering the Truth
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This is a Melee based one shot. Fox wants to see Samus without her helmet on, but will she be willing to do it or no? Full summary inside so read and review.


**Hi everyone I know that I haven't made a new story for this part of the site for some time now. But that's only because well, I was really busy during the summer and before that I wanted to focus on my winter semester. However, now that, that long break is over I'm finally going to start my 5th Memory and SD Card stories.**

**Now yeah I may seem "weird" for having 5 slots of pairings, but I can't help it. This game makes it too easy for me to imagine a lot of different characters being together. Anyway the summary for the one shot is this, after Fox and Samus have become more then friends after the very first tournament and at the end of the Melee one. (which is when this one shot takes place) Fox wants to see what Samus looks like without the helmet, but whenever he would try to ask her she would either leave or try to change the subject.**

**So can Fox get Samus to feel comfortable without having to wear the Power Suit? Read to find out and yeah the main pairing here is Fox x Samus. So enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

Uncovering the Truth

It was a calm and quiet night at the Smash Mansion as Samus Aran walked towards the front doors of the mansion. Apparently Fox wanted to ask her something. However, the humanoid fox didn't tell her what it was about as Samus just sighed and opened the door looking around at the night filled landscape.

When Fox heard the front door opened he turned slightly and saw Samus looking around as he waved an arm which caught the bounty huntress attention as she walked towards him.

"_I wonder what she'll think when I ask her this? Will she get angry at me? Oh boy, what if she gets so mad at me that she decides to throw me against a tree?"_ Fox thought to himself, as he shuddered a little picturing that happening.

But once he saw Samus he came back to reality when she asked, "Okay Fox, why did you ask me to meet you near the fountain at night?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you could.......remove your helmet for me." Fox admitted, as he looked away.

Samus stared at him as she replied, "Why?"

When Fox heard ask this he took one of her armored hands into his as he answered, "Well, curious to see what you look like is all. And I think it would be better for our relationship if I knew what my girlfriend looked like under that helmet."

"Why are you so obsessed with this, Fox?" She asked, as she took her hand away.

"Because I don't understand why you're so afraid to show everyone what you look like. No one here is going to judge you." Fox stated, trying to reassure her that it was alright to this as he ended with, "Plus why would you think that I'd ask you to meet me out here while everyone else is sleeping right now?"

Samus didn't say anything which worried Fox a bit as he continued with, "Also you should know that I won't care what you look like I just-"

He stopped however, when he saw Samus slowly remove her helmet. And while she did this he tried to show that he was calm, but his tail sadly would not stop wagging from excitement and anticipation. And when it was off completely looked in awe at what he saw. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail, a pale complexion, and beautiful green eyes which only caused to stare at her more as he thought that with the moon behind only made her more beautiful.

Samus titled her head a bit as she asked, "Fox, why are you staring at me like that?"

She saw him blush as he replied, "Well, it's that....you even more beautiful then I thought you were, Samus."

This Samus looked away as a light blush came across her face as she quietly shot back, "Please I'm not as beautiful as you think Fox. There's no way that I could compete with Peach or even Zelda when it comes to that."

She then felt a hand touch her face and when she turned she saw Fox staring at her dead in the eye as he protested with, "Samus, do you think looks really matter me?"

Samus narrowed her eye contact with Fox as she spoke back, "If that's true then why were you staring at me?"

"That's because I think you're even more beautiful then Princess Peach or Princess Zelda." Fox stated, as moved a bit closer towards.

"You may think that Fox, but I-" Samus said, before Fox stopped her.

"Samus, I really think you should stop doubting yourself like this. You're amazing fighting and bounty hunter, so that is what's important." Fox stated, as he lowered his hand.

Samus continued at Fox as she now noticed his green eyes and that kind smile on his as she began to move hers closer to his. And once both their lips met she felt Fox jump out of surprise for a moment, but after that she felt his hand around her waist as he pulled her close while she put her left arm around his back.

And they broke the kiss Fox stared at as he asked, "So what was that for?"

"I just......wanted to thank you Fox. And I'm actually looking forward to getting to know you better." Samus replied, as the two stood up.

And as the two got closer to the mains doors Fox took her armored hand into his as he stated, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better too, Samus. I promise I won't tell anyone about this until you're ready to show everyone else what you look like without your helmet on."

**Well, there go and yeah I think I'm a bit rusty. (I think) But now the SD Card story to this one shot won't be made until after I get another story that I'm working on done. Which is on the Bleach section of the site. So until that story is done I can say that I will leave reviews. So bye for now.**


End file.
